


A Sticky Situation

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

She could tell that something was wrong by the way he walked around the living room, looking around, moving his feet back and forth. He'd been through an awful lot in the past several months. Perhaps he was just feeling a bit lonely, or even missing his wife. Just because 

they were divorced, didn't mean that the love he'd felt for her was completely gone. It was true that he was with Mel now, but their relationship was so new that it was hard to tell if it was really true love. But she knew that he felt something for the

attractive plastic surgeon. Daphne certainly didn't care for his new girlfriend and she knew that his brother and father felt the same way. However, it wasn't her place to comment on her opinion of Mel. She should be happy for Niles. And she was happy for him. He'd 

been alone for so long that meeting Mel had improved his disposition dramatically. It was nice to see him smiling and happy again. But her happiness was fabricated, for lack of a better word. Ever since Frasier had taken those bloody pills for his back (oh how she wished 

that he'd never hurt himself!), she'd been a complete basket case. If she had been comfortable in being around Niles before, she was now acting like a shy school girl. 

Every word he spoke to her was accepted with a smile and with a flutter of her heart. She knew that his so-called feelings for her had long since melted away. He had Mel now and… Oh why was she so damned jealous? She had Donny and they were engaged to be married. 

It would do her a world of good to remember that, lest she forget. One glance at the ring on her left hand was enough of a reminder. But that reminder made her heart ache. Why did these things always have the worst possible timing? Why hadn't she seen what was 

right before her face all of those years ago? The signs were there-they practically haunted her-but she chose to ignore them. Niles was her friend, her boss' brother and no more. But oh how she wished that she'd paid more attention to the signs that were so obvious to 

everyone else.

Now she watched him as he paced the living room. He was all but ignoring his older brother who was telling a rather dull story about a caller he'd helped on the radio. Daphne had heard the story many times before. Not this particular story of course, but one like it.

"Don't you agree, Niles?"

Niles stood, staring out the window, as though he was the only one in the room.

"NILES!"

Surprised, Niles turned around. "What?"

"Dear God, you haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

"I-I'm, sorry Frasier. I'm just a little preoccupied."

"A little? Do you have any idea-."

"Dr. Crane, leave your brother alone!" Daphne shouted, immediately regretting her outburst. But there was no taking the words back now. When Frasier glared at her, the only thing she could do was finish her thought.

"You were saying, Daphne?"

She avoided Niles' gaze, which she could tell was directly on her, because to look into his gorgeous blue eyes would be…

"Daphne?"

"I'm sorry Frasier." Niles was saying, thus saving Daphne from a lengthy and most likely poorly worded, insincere explanation. "I suppose I am a bit pre-occupied lately, what with Mel and all. Go on with your story. And I promise… I'm listening."

Frasier chuckled. "Thank you, Niles. Well as I was saying…"

In Daphne's mind, Frasier's voice trailed away, replaced with Niles' sweet one. And still she couldn't look at him. To do so would bring her to tears, knowing that she could not have him. 

While Frasier's story droned on and on, Daphne could tell, even without looking at him, that Niles was becoming bored. But she didn't dare say a word. Instead she picked up the morning paper, feigning interest in an article about a local celebrity who had gone to great 

lengths to organize a beach clean-up on the popular Alki Beach. She had to admit that it was tempting to help out, not only to see the man in person but to do something good for the community. But she knew that given the popularity of the actor, there was little chance 

of her actually being able to come anywhere near him. Most likely there would be hundreds of people who wanted their chance to see the man who made Seattle Shores such a popular made for TV film. And she knew that those people would arrive hours early, perhaps 

camping out in sleeping bags along the shores of Alki Beach. As ridiculous as it sounded, and had things been different, she might have considered camping out as well.

"Oh gosh, I'm late for my meeting at the station. Shall I walk you out, Niles?"

Niles looked up, perplexed. "What? Oh, no actually Frasier I'll stay here for a while."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Yes, um, that is if you don't mind."

"No, of course not, why should I mind?" Frasier replied much too quickly.

"Thank you Frasier."

"I'll be back in about three hours- four if Kenny goes on one of his long-winded tantrums again. Goodbye, Niles, Daphne."

"Bye Dr. Crane."

"Bye Frasier."

When the door closed behind him, Daphne's heart beat rapidly. Here she was alone with Niles in his brother's living room. If ever there had been more perfect chance to tell Niles how she felt about him (that, over the course of only a few weeks, she'd managed to fall in 

love with him) this was it. But instead of being her usual assertive self, she found herself staring at Niles, silently wanting to kiss him so badly that it almost hurt to breathe. No, this was wrong. It was so, so wrong on so, so many levels. She couldn't be thinking about him 

this way. She shouldn't be. Not here, not now and perhaps not ever. 

"Daphne, can I ask you a question?"

She jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's all right. I'm just a little jittery today. I don't understand why. Perhaps I'm just tired. What with the wedding planning and all."

"You work very hard, Daphne and planning a wedding is a big project. It's only natural that you would be tired. I certainly don't want to keep you from your rest. I just wanted to ask you something. Actually, I need a favor."

She barely had time to let her emotions react to his compliment when she was peaked with curiosity. What on earth could he need a favor from her for? "Y-you need a favor…"

"From you, yes."

"All right, what is it?"

"Daphne, are you free on Saturday night?"

Oh my God, he was asking her out on a date… how was this possible? He knew that she was engaged and he was with Mel and… A strange feeling of hope swelled inside of her. Could it be that he and Mel had broken up? Perhaps he needed someone to quell his loneliness?

"S-Saturday night? A-as in this Saturday? But that's only-"

He smiled. "Yes. I know it's short notice and I completely understand if you can't-."

"Yes. I'll do it."

He chuckled. "But I haven't told you-"

"It doesn't matter. You've done so many wonderful things for me that I can't possibly say no." She swallowed hard, unable to take her eyes off of him.

He reached for her hand and squeezed. "Well, I did those things out of friendship because I care about you, Daphne. I don't expect anything in return. And you're probably wondering why I didn't just ask Frasier."

Her eyebrows rose. "Frasier?"

"Yes. As you know, normally I would have asked him but this is a bit different."

Her heart sank, just a few inches with disappointment that shouldn't have even been felt. His mention of Frasier ruled out any possibility of a date. But then again, perhaps not. "I see. So what is this favor?"

"It's... special I guess is the best way to put it. And I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else, only I'm sure you're quite good at it. I suppose I could do some research online and put it together myself, but it needs a personal touch. And you're the first and only person who 

came to mind."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't possibly begin to imagine what he was talking about. What favor could he possibly ask of her that would require her presence?" She racked her brain trying to think of anything- "You've mentioned that you like Sticky Toffee Pudding."

The silly, dreamy sigh escaped before she could stop it. "Oh yes, I love it. As a girl I had a hard time convincing me mum that I deserved that third helping!"

Niles laughed. "Well, I'm glad because…"

When he hesitated, she leaned closer, taking note that they were now holding hands. When, she wondered, had that happened? And who initiated it? Either way, she found that she liked the feeling of his hand in hers. And she noticed that neither of them were in a rush 

to let go.

"Yes?"

"What? Oh, I… Well I'm having a dinner party for… Um, some people in my building and I thought that an English desert like Sticky Toffee Pudding would be a nice way to end the meal. I was thinking-I mean, I was hoping, that you'd come over and teach me how to make 

it."

It took her a moment to digest what he was asking her. "I-."

"Please, Daphne? It would mean so much to me."

"Well, Dr. Crane, I-."

"How inconsiderate of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't even consider the fact that you might have other plans. What with it being Saturday night and all. You and Donny-."

"No." The word came out much too quickly. "I mean, no, we don't have plans. In fact he told me that he's going to dinner with a client so all I had planned was sitting in front of the television with a pint of Ben and Jerry's Double Chocolate Fudge, watching 'Pride and 

Prejudice'".

Niles nodded. "Ah yes. Wonderful book."

"I-I suppose, but really I only watch it for Collin Firth. He's so dreamy and-." She felt her cheeks flush at his amused glance. "I-I mean... of course. I would love to help you, Dr. Crane. I'll make sure that I go to the store as soon as possible to buy the ingredients. Me 

Grammy Moon's secret recipe is still in the drawer in the kitchen."

Even though she had no idea what she'd expected him to ask of her, this was the last thing she'd imagined. "Oh…"

"That's not necessary."

"Oh, you mean you have your own recipe?"

"Well, no. Please bring the recipe, but as for the ingredients, I'll take care of those."

"These aren't the sort of ingredients that most people stock n their kitchen. And besides, you don't need to go to all of that trouble. You're a very busy man, what with your wine club, your patients and your-I-I mean Mel. I'm sure she takes up a lot of your..." her voice 

trailed away and she glanced at out of the window, afraid to say anything more.

"I insist. Think of it as my way of paying you back."

"All right. I appreciate your faith in me, Dr. Crane. Anything else?"

"Well, this dinner party..."

"What about it?"

"I-."

She noticed that his demeanor changed and he suddenly looked very nervous. He was tugging at his tie and fidgeting.

"Dr. Crane are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yes I-."

"What were you going to say about the dinner party?"

"Well, I was going to say that you're welcome to join us. It's only fair that you get something out of the evening."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Niles was actually asking her to join him at his dinner party? If the party was anything like the ones his brother threw, the personalities of the clientele were worlds away from her own. She'd be a fish out of water, and that was 

a big understatement.

"A-are you sure? I couldn't possibly-."

"Please, Daphne. Please do this for me?"

He looked so sincere that she smiled. "All right. Of course I'll come. What time do you want me to be there?"

His boyish grin nearly melted her heart. "Oh… Well, thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me. Can you be there around, say seven thirty?"

"Of course I will. I can be there even earlier if you like. That way we'll have more time to-."

"No, seven thirty is perfect."

His hasty answer surprised her, but she thought nothing of it. "All right. Well then I'll see you at seven thirty on Saturday night."

"I'm looking foreword to it."

"So am I."

They sat for a minute in silence and then Niles rose to his feet. "I should probably get going."

"So soon? Would you like something to eat? Or a drink, maybe?"

"Thank you but I really should be getting home."

"Right. You probably have plans with Mel."

"Not tonight. She's out of town, actually but she'll be back in time for-."

"The dinner party." Daphne finished. "So she's coming too?"

"Yes. And she'll be thrilled when she finds out that you're coming."

The fantasy-bubble that surrounded Daphne suddenly popped, and reality threatened. Of course Mel would be there. Why shouldn't she be? After all, it was Niles' home, soon to be their home, once they were married. He hadn't even hinted about proposing to Mel, but 

Daphne could feel it. A wedding and a marriage were in Niles' future. As much as Daphne didn't like Mel, the same was true of Mel's feelings about Daphne. She constantly referred to Daphne as the maid and made snide remarks about how fragile Martin had become. 

Daphne knew better. Martin was getting stronger every day, but of course Mel refused to see it, much less consider that Daphne had something to do with it. 

She quickly followed Niles to the foyer."Well then, I'll see you Saturday at seven thirty, Dr. Crane. And I'll bring the ingredients. It doesn't take long to make."

"Great. Well, goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

But as soon as he opened the door he turned to her. "Daphne, I-."

"Yes?"

He engulfed her into the longest, most wonderful hug he'd ever given her. She melted against him and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of his cologne. And she couldn't help noticing that he wasn't affording her a hint of the musky scent of his cologne. 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me, Daphne. This means the world to me and I'll never forget it."

"I'd do anything for you, Dr. Crane. Anything at all." Never had her words been more honest and truthful or her heart more filled with love. She shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. She hated to let her silly fantasies get in the way yet again but she had a 

feeling that Saturday night was much more than a dinner party. And she couldn't help but smile at the feeling it left in her heart.

(In the wee small hours of the morning...)

Friday night she tossed and turned, unable to sleep no matter how she tried. Try as she might, she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind that Niles had asked her over for something more than a dinner party. She had to admit that asking her to teach him to make 

sticky toffee pudding was quite clever. If Donny had made the invitation, he would have said something silly, such as he wanted her to come and meet a client. But Niles... Her heart did a crazy flip, picturing his sweet smile and remembering the way he had hugged her 

tighter than ever before. It was the most wonderful hug imaginable and she found that she wanted to stay in his arms forever. What, she wondered, would he have said if she had told him how that hug made her feel? Certainly he would blush. It was a trait that was very 

uncharacteristic, but one that made him boyishly handsome. She mentally went through her closet, trying to decide what to wear, but nothing really seemed suitable. She couldn't show up dressed for anything less than a dinner party, even though she suspected that 

there wasn't a dinner party at all. Still, she couldn't help wondering what he was up to. Why Saturday? And why at his home? She could have taught him just as easily in Frasier's kitchen. Unless, of course he wanted to make sure that they were alone. She smiled, 

remembering how excited she had gotten when he confessed to falling in love with the fictitious Phyllis. There they were in his kitchen, chopping vegetables for his dinner when he pointed out that they were chopping in rhythm. A song followed along with laughter and a 

playful fight. She never looked at raw vegetables in quite the same way. And then there was the night that she helped him make dinner for Mel. Despite the way she felt about Mel and vice versa, it turned out to be an enjoyable evening. That is until Niles burned his hand. 

Her nurturing side took over and she came to his aid immediately. She closed her eyes, remembering the softness of his palm and the way he was looking at her. Who knew what might havfe happened had Martin not come into the kitchen? The image both thrilled her and 

filled her with unease. 

One by one they came to her, all of the signs. They'd been there from day one. The way he'd looked at her the first time they met, the way he was always complimenting her, how he was always there for her. The night on the balcony at Frasier's Christmas party... the list 

went on and on. Why hadn't she seen them? She was psychic! Her visions should have spelled it out for her. But now her heart was telling her something else. It was time to make what was perhaps the boldest move she'd ever made. One that would change her life in more 

ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

(Saturday Morning )

Her hand trembled as she picked up the phone. Even though she knew that no one was home, she still felt self-conscious about making the phone call. Slowly she dialed Donny's number, forgetting that Frasier had programmed it into the phone so that . Her heart skipped a 

beat when the phone began to ring. The ringing stopped and it went to voice mail. It should have brought some relief, but instead it made her feel even more uneasy.

"Douglas here. Leave a message, thanks."

Daphne rolled her eyes at Donny's insensitive voice mail greeting. Perhaps it was trite, but couldn't he have at least left a pleasant message with his full name, asking the person to please leave a message?Suddenly she realized that whatever she said next woudl be 

recorded. "H-hello, Donny. It's me, Daphne. Your fiance. But you already knew that. Listen, we needed to talk, and I'm afraid it's serious. I know the timing is bad but I think we should talk right away. But not tonight. You see, I have plans. Dr Crane is having a dinner 

party and... well, he needs me there to help him out. I can't let him down. But can we meet tomorrow? I really need to talk to you. Goodbye, Donny." She hung up the phone and sighed. She hadn't lied to Donny-not really. In theory she really was going to a dinner party but 

Donny would probably think that it was Frasier's party and not Niles'. She would explain later. At the moment, she had to get to the store.

(A few hours later)

She worked diligently but carefully, placing all of the needed items into sturdy reusable shopping bags, the expensive cloth bags that Frasier insisted upon, even though the gourmet grocery store where he shopped charged outrageous prices for them. Now they proved to 

be invaluable to carry the items to Niles' apartment. When everything was ready, she focused on herself. She still had plenty of time to get ready and she used it to her advantage. With all of the stress of the past few months, it was wonderful to be able to soak in the 

tub. Wrapped in her terry cloth robe, she took care of her hair and makeup and then removed her dress from the closet. It was a dress that she'd all but forgotten that she had and the fact that she found it the morning of Niles' dinner party had to be a sign. When she 

glanced at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She knew that she was a bit overdressed, but she hoped that Niles wouldn't mind.

(The Montana 7:50 pm)

She was more nervous than ever before when she exited the elevator and crossed the hall to his apartment. The cloth shopping bags clutched tightly in her hand, she knocked on the door. The wait seemed to take forever, but she soon heard footsteps and the sound of 

the lock turning. And then the door opened. For perhaps the first time in her life, the sight of Niles Crane took her breath away.

He smiled when he saw her. "Daphne, please, come in."

She nodded and stepped into the foyer. "Thank you Dr. Crane, I-."

"What's wrong?"

A glance at her watch told her that she'd made a major mistake. "Oh Dr. Crane I'm completely daft! I can't believe I didn't pay attention to the time!"

"But you're-."

"You said seven thirty and here I am ten minutes late! I'm so so sorry!"

"Nonsense. You're right on time."

"But you said-."

"I know, but-."

"I hope I haven't kept your guests waiting. I-." Her eyes scanned every inch of the room and she walked further into his apartment until she reached the dining room. There were no place settings, no heavenly smells coming from the kitchen. And they were completely and 

utterly alone.

"I see you brought the ingredients."

"What?"

He motioned to her hand. "The bags in your hand. You brought the ingredients for sticky toffee pudding."

"Yes, I-Where are your guests?"

"Guests?"

"Yes. You did invite me over for a dinner party, didn't you?"

"Well, about that..."

"What is it?"

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

"All right."

But before he could say anything more, the doorbell rang. As soon as he opened it, the smile on his face disappeared. "Hello Mel."

She barged in without saying a word. "Niles, really! I can't believe you're having a dinner party tonight of all nights! Don't you know those things take a long time to put together? Because I for one-." Mel froze and glared at Daphne, and then at Niles. "What's she doing 

here?"

"This is Daphne."

"For God's sake, Niles! I know it's Daphne! I see her almost every day! But you didn't answer my question. What is Frasier's maid doing here?"

At the familiar word, Daphne flinched and she saw Mel's grin of satisfaction. But Niles did not look amused. "Mel, don't call her that! Daphne's not a maid! She's a physical therapist!"

"Whatever she is, what's she doing here?"

"Dr. Crane asked me to come over!" Daphne shot back. "H-he needs me to teach him to make sticky toffee pudding-and he said I could come to his dinner party."

Mel laughed. "That's what he told you? Come on, Niles! You can do better than that!"

"Mel, please! I told you-."

Suddenly it became hard to swallow, and she was dangerously close to tears. "So that's what this was? All a joke? Well, thanks a lot, Dr. Crane! I thought you were my friend!"

"Daphne, wait! I-."

"SURPRISE!"

She whirled around, stunned at the sea of familiar faces coming toward her, engulfing her into hugs and words of congratulations. They were carrying balloons and gifts and motioning for her to sit on the fainting couch. Before she could comprehend what was going on, 

Roz came out of the kitchen carrying a large sheet cake decorated in Daphne's wedding colors with the words "Happy Wedding Donny and Daphne" written in bold colorful icing. Daphne's heart was racing like mad and she worked to catch her breath. "Wh-what is all of 

this?"

"Welcome to your shower, honey!" Donny said, pulling her into his arms. "My God, you're shaking!"

"I'm just... I'm absolutely blown away. I never thought-."

"Oh my God, Niles, is this why you dragged me over here?" Mel yelled. "For a damned bridal shower? For Daphne?"

"Now Mel-."

"Don't "now Mel" me, Niles! We need to discuss this! You should be ashamed not telling me about it before."

"Mel, if I had told you, I know you wouldn't have come."

"You're damned right I wouldn't have come! And you wouldn't be here either because I wouldn't have allowed you to do it! Why waste a perfectly good Saturday afternoon on that-."

"You have no right to speak to me that way! And I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions! Daphne is my friend and-all right, perhaps I was a little sly in getting her over here but that doesn't mean-."

"Don't make a scene, Niles! Not here! Let's go into the library."

"But what about the party?"

"That can wait! Come on!" Against his will, Mel grabbed Niles' sleeve and dragged him away, ignoring his protests.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Frasier said. "Daphne I'm sorry this was all so secretive, but-."

She went to Frasier and hugged him. "It's all right. Thank you, Dr. Crane. This is lovely."

"Thanks, Daphne. Dad had a little to do with it, but mostly it was Niles."

Daphne hugged Martin and kissed his cheek, smiling at his resistance. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm happy for you, Daphne. I hope that you and Donny will have a wonderful life together." When her smile disappeared he glanced at Frasier and then back at Daphne. "Something wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Meaning?"

Her eyes moved from Martin to Frasier. "Before I came over here I called Donny and left a message, telling him that we need to talk-badly. But obviously he hasn't yet gotten the message."

Frasier nodded. "I see."

"I don't love Donny. I know that now. And I feel terrible that everyone's gone to so much trouble."

"You shouldn't marry someone that you don't love." Martin said.

"I know but I feel like I'm supposed to marry him. And I can't even imagine what he'll say when I tell him."

"If you don't tell him soon it's going to become more and more difficult." Frasier said.

"I know. And I will. But not tonight."

"All right. I understand."

"But I don't think I understand." Daphne said. "I don't understand at all. I never... He's your brother, and-."

"Niles loves you, Daphne. I can see it on his face and he's told me over and over again. I admit that I discouraged him and that was probably wrong, but now I realize that if you honestly don't love Donny, you can't go through with this wedding. He needs to know as soon as 

possible. Tonight would be easiest, while he's still here."

"I know. And you're right. It's just hard."

"Now that the witch is gone, I'm going to have a drink!" Roz announced. "Who's with me?"

The cheers that followed prompted her to go over the bar and begin to pour drinks for everyone. But Daphne could only stare at the short hallway that led to Niles' library. There was no telling what Mel was doing to him. Most likely she was belittling him to no end. 

Suddenly she felt someone standing behind her. She whirled around and found herself in Donny's arms.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out." He said. But this is some party, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's... Did you get my message?"

"What message?"

"The one I left this morning on your voice mail."

"No, I-."

She felt helpless when he opened his phone and pushed a few buttons and then brought it to his ear. 

"Donny, wait, I-."

When he was finished he closed it. "What do you need to talk about that's so urgent? I mean can't it wait until Monday?"

"No, it can't."

"What is it?"

She looked around uneasily and then led him into Niles' office. She locked both doors and motioned for Donny to sit. She had a feeling this was not going to go well at all.

(An hour later)

When she was finished with what she had to say she wasn't he wasn't prepared for the expression on his face or the way he wordlessly rose from his chair. "I need the ring." He announced, with no emotion whatsoever.

Aren't you going to say anything?"

"There's nothing to say. Now give me the ring so I can promise someone else the stars someday."

The words made her flinch and she struggled to remove the gold and diamond engagement ring from her finger. The moment she held it in her hand, he grabbed it with more force than necessary and headed for the door.

"Donny, wait!" She cried running after him. But he kept right on walking. He crossed the living room and walked out the door, slamming it so hard that the walls shook. 

The room grew silent but Daphne couldn't bring herself to look at anyone, not even Frasier or Martin. And not more than a few seconds later, screams came from the library.

"Dear God, what was that?" Frasier asked.

The question was answered when they saw Mel storm out of the hallway, with Niles close behind.

"Mel, for God's sake! We can discuss this rationally like two adults!"

"Like hell we can! I hate you, Niles! I hate you so much! And I never want to see you again! Just get out of my sight!" Mel screamed.

Just as Donny had done, Mel stomped off toward the door and slammed it as hard as she could. As before the walls shook but a picture fell from the wall and shattered. The sight shattered Daphne's heart.

The room was even quieter than before-so quiet that Daphne could hear the soft humming of the Sub Zero refrigerator in the kitchen. Finally Niles spoke. "I'm sorry but the party is over. Thank you for coming. "

The guests said nothing but walked out one by one, each of them acknowledging Daphne and Niles. When the apartment was empty, except for Frasier and Martin, Daphne rose to her feet, hugging each man. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Frasier said. "But I do think that you and Niles should talk."

"But-."

"Just talk to him, Daphne."

"Thank you."

"Frasier? Dad?"

"Don't worry about it tonight, Son. Just... take care. All right? We'll talk soon enough."

Niles sighed. "All right."

When Frasier and Martin were gone, Daphne walked over to the fainting couch and sat down. Niles followed suit. For a long time neither of them spoke. But when Daphne looked at her bare finger, tears streamed down her face. She knew that she had to say something. 

The night had been ruined because she'd chosen to speak to Donny. Why hadn't she waited until Monday, like he'd asked? She wondered if Niles would ever speak to her again. Not only had she ruined the party he'd so wonderfully planned for her, but she'd ruined his 

relationship with Mel in the process. And that hurt more than he could imagine.

"Daphne, I'm sorry about all of this. I ruined your party. I-."

But at the mention of the word party, Daphne burst into tears. He was beside her in an instant, sitting on the fainting couch, drawing her into his arms. He said nothing; he just let her cry for as long as she needed. And when she could cry no more, she lifted her head.

"This is my fault. I feel responsible."

"No, Dr. Crane. It's mine. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this party. But it's not needed now."

"What are you saying?"

"Donny and I broke up."

"What? Oh Daphne, no... please, I can't imagine-."

"It's all right, you know? It is. And this morning I called him and left a message saying that I needed to talk to him. I just never dreamed that I'd be breaking up with him at my bridal shower."

"But what about your wedding? And everything else?"

"It wasn't meant to be. I can't love someone when my heart is somewhere else."

His stunned expression made her smile. "I should have told you a long time ago, but I thought it was all in my mind instead of my heart."

"Daphne, I-." He moved to kiss her but she drew back.

"No, it's too soon. Let's just get to know each other better as friends. "

He nodded. "All right."

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry that Mel treated you so badly. I really am."

"I'm just sorry for the way she treated you, Daphne. You're not a maid. Far from it. You're a wonderful therapist and you've helped Dad more than you know. And I'm so grateful."

"I love your father. I love you too, Dr. Crane, though I suppose I should start calling you Niles."

"That would mean a lot to me."

"All right, Niles." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. 

"I suppose we should start cleaning up this mess."

"I'll have a lot of presents to return come Monday."

"Frasier and Dad will help. And I'll help you as well."

"I'd like that, Niles." Oh how she loved saying his name. "But for now we should do what I came here to do."

He looked at her blankly, making her smile. "I don't-."

"We can't let these ingredients go to waste. Why don't we make some sticky toffee pudding?"

"It sounds wonderful. And there's cake and all kinds of food. Roz really outdid herself."

"Yes, she did. I'll be sure and thank her the next time I see her."

"I should thank you, too."

"Me? Whatever for?"

"If it weren't for you, I'd still be under Mel's wrath."

Not knowing what to say, she hugged him again, much the way he'd hugged her at Frasier's, and then slipped her hand into his. "Come on, Niles. The sticky toffee pudding is waiting."

THE END


End file.
